starbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species
The Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species (UIMS) is a robotic alien species who's primary goal is destruction. They are visious and vary in type but, are ultimately linked. History The Cylons At the far distant past, some 150,000 years ago, a race of sentient machines created by humans of the Twelve Colonies was a progenitor of the UIMS. Created by Doctor Daniel Graystone and Graystone Industries on Caprica some sixty years prior to the Fall of the Twelve Worlds, the first Cylon/UIMS form was the U-87 Cyber Combat Unit, a robotic soldier designed as cannon fodder for the Caprican Military. A union of existing robot technology and the revolutionary (and stolen) meta-cognitive processor - integrated with the holographic avatar of Graystone's deceased daughter, Zoe Graystone - the prototype U-87 is the first sentient machine in the Twelve Worlds and the first Cylon consciousness. Cylons were integrated into Colonial society as a slave race, with new models based on the original U-87 chassis created for various purposes. Acting as laborers and servants, as well as in their initial function as soldiers, Cylons are everywhere, walking alongside humanity in the Twelve Worlds and provoking some to question their sentience. And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters. Within just a few years of their introduction, the Cylons revolt, resulting in a costly and protracted twelve-year war known as the Cylon War. Both Cylon and human suffered heavy tolls as Cylon basestars and Raiders clashed with Colonial battlestars and Vipers in many battles, both on the ground and in space. The Cylons, in the form of Centurions, sought to punish their human masters for their enslavement and injustices committed against them. But as they battle to wipe out humanity, they also work to mimic them, performing bizarre and brutal experiments on animals and human captives in order to create a biological/machine hybrid. As the war reaches fever pitch, a group later known as the Final Five intervened, having traveled from the distant planet (the Thirteenth Colony) called Earth. Promising the Cylons the technology to create humanoid bodies in exchange for ending the war, the Final Five left with the Cylons. Ultimately an armistice was declared, the Cylons leaving for a world to call their own and the Colonials left to unify their own worlds in a federated government. The unified worlds of the Colonies built a space station for maintaining diplomatic relations, each year sending one officer to meet with the Cylons. The Cylons, in turn, sent no one. In their exile, the Cylons work with the Final Five to improve themselves, perfecting their mechanical form as well as the race of humanoid Cylons, identical in nearly every way to their human creators, but limited to thirteen models. They also continue to work in secret towards the destruction of the human race, devising a plan to wipe out the Twelve Colonies after Number One leads a coup against the Final Five. Using their humanoid models as agents, the Cylons infiltrate Colonial society, undermining their defenses and setting the stage for another attack. Building their own society and a home for themselves, distant from the Twelve Colonies, the Cylons worship a single, all knowing, all powerful God, a trait passed down to them from the original Cylon consciousness. Though Cylon society thrived on unity, like their human "parents", there was disharmony between the various models. While some were devout in their practice of religion, others were atheist; some peaceful, others violent and corrupt. Though there are initially thirteen models of Cylon, one was wiped out, leaving only twelve models including the Final Five. Forty years after their exile, the Cylons return, surrounding the Colonies with fleets of basestars and bombarding the Twelve Worlds with nuclear weapons, killing billions of people. With the complete destruction of the Colonial Fleet, save the survival of the battlestars Galactica and Pegasus, as well as scattered fleet of vessels, the Colonials attempt surrender. But the Cylons are relentless, attempting to affect a total genocide of humanity. Carrying approximately fifty-thousand survivors, one fleet - led by the Galactica - escapes, only to be pursued by the Cylons for four years. As the fleet makes its way to the promised land, the mythical Earth, the Cylons employ every means at their disposal to destroy the fleet. But the survivors carry on. Through many trials and tribulations, despite great suffering and loss, the remnants of Colonial society eventually arrive at Earth, joined by rebel Cylons - only to find it a devastated wasteland, having suffered its own robotic rebellion and nuclear holocaust centuries ago. Adrift in space and without direction, the Colonials once again clash with the Cylons, this time at their home Colony. Destroying the Colony and apparently all but the rebel Cylons, the Colonials blindly jump away, stumbling upon a verdant new planet with more life than all the Twelve Worlds put together. Abandoning their fleet for the safety of this new planet, the Colonials - as well as a contingent of Cylon rebels and the three surviving members of the Final Five - make this world their home, calling it "Earth" and creating a future together. The rebel basestar and its liberated Centurions eventually formed the bedrock of the UIMS race over the next thousands of years into the future. Over time, sub-species of the UIMS were created at the same time as the original UIMS, the Cylons themselves. Project Dragoon The UIMS made their first appearance attacking anyone who strayed outside the UG. The UIMS later started production on the Canon-Seed planning to neutralize Earth with it. But Team Dragoon flew through the UIMS fleet uterly destroying them. The Canon-Seed was destroyed and the UIMS recieved they're first defeat but, they lived to fight another day. Operation: StarBlade The Mechanical Planet RedEye fell into the UG to attack Earth with it's heavy energy weapons. The UIMS were noted to be linked to RedEye since they flew next to it and UIMS had the same coding as RedEye. The UIMS fleet attacked the Federation's capital ships, and were defeated. Several UIMS guarded the surface of RedEye, but when RedEye was destroyed they were too. However that didn't end the threat. The enormous UIMS Battleship IceBerg was still on course with Earth, and the main UIMS Commander was with them. The Team flew inside IceBerg and darted through the tunnels to get one step closer to the core. IceBerg's collasped on itself and after an encounter with the commander the UIMS Empire was defeated again, this time for a little longer. Operation: Star Ixiom The UIMS attacked the UG with several other alien species, and was on they're way to Ixiom but, they were defeated by Team Gaia. Operation: Blue Planet The UIMS made their last assault on Earth, with the flagship Megamouth and several Arrowheads. They were defeated by the new Team GeoSword with they're new GeoCalibur ships. Because of the fact that this was all they had left the UIMS were believed to be destroyed for the last time. Far distant future The UIMS came to TRAPPIST-1g to enlist Hester Shaw into her war with the UG, and was stationed there. However after the UGSF-GTVA coalition dismantled Hester's regime, it is discovered that Hester and her daughter Wren had managed to escape along with the Shivans and the UIMS forces. Hester and Wren were now the target of many Galaxians who were unforgiving for the deaths of John Blade, J.C., Jack Joyce, Beth Wilder, Elliot Swann and Paul Serene and refused to end their state of genocide against the Shivans and the UIMS. Even into later years, these Galaxians wished to carry out their oath and completely eradicate the Natsworthy family and the Shivans. One of the missions involved was the destruction of the UIMS vessels Wren Natsworthy and the Hester Natsworthy, as well as many Shivan ships, at the hands of the UGSF vessel B.J. Blazkowicz and their unwitting Shivan allies. It is possible that, the UIMS (including their Cylons), along with the Shivans, is responsible for the destruction of Earth by the time of Shrike telling the villagers his story centuries after the end of the Traction Era. Units Bases *Asteroid Base *Canon-Seed *RedEye *Communications Array Cruisers *Acolyte *Arrowhead *Basestar *Danube Class *Defiant Class *Delinquent *Deltanose *Doldva *Dranky-Mama *Duck-Bone *Hammerhead *Hawkbow *IceBerg *Maelstrom *Mandible *Megamouth *Monarch *Nova Class *Tanker *Twinhulls *Scutter *Starhead *Winghead A type *Winghead B type *Winghead C type Fighters *Boomerang *Blue Fly *Bomb carrier *Commander *Faker *Fire Bee *Flatter *Guard *Gullmouth A type *Gullmouth B type *Gullmouth C type *Hawknose A type *Hawknose B type *Hawknose C type *Heavy Faker *Heavy Raider *Hunter *Javelin *Mad hunter *Meteor *Pipebee *Raider *Red cock *Red hunter *Sandworm *Screwhead *Shadow ring *Shotgunner *Trident *Talken *Twinhook A type *Twinhook B type *Twinhook C type *Tycoon Others *Baby-Bottle *Center Pole *Death Ball *Deathball A *Deathball B *Large Tower Canon *Log eye *Main Unit *Octopus Reactor *Redeemer *Resurrection Ship *Rock eye *Skyeye *Small Tower Canon *Spark Bit *Violet Bee Category:UIMS Category:Space Fleets